Terumi Wakahisa
(エマ, Ema), full name given as Ema Ruidai (エマ・ルイダイ, Ema Ruidai), real name Eon (イーオン, Īon), is an immortal, mighty god-like being known as aeon. Ema was born from the remains of Nevan Halford's body when she was put to sleep by Nemain. Many consider her to be Halford's twin, clone or even an extension of Nevan herself. She is the source of many stories and there is a lot of confusion surrounding her, in special her influence in several characters' lives as well as the main force against Harthatenarl. She is often referred as the Original One, or simply One (ワン Wan), as well as Ruler of Power, due to her status as one of the Six War Goddesses. Ema is the sole parent of Eun, Ean and Eno, triplets she had via parthenogenesis. She is a supporting character in Afraid of the Dark under the name Grian, the founder of Sol, and the known "angel" of Velodita as well as Zdenka Slaw's love interest in What If, whom she is shown to have married in the Right to Die series. Appearance At first sight, Ema looks like a color swapped copy of Nevan. Heightening 2,10cm without heels — which she always wears — she is a very tall woman whose most striking features are her resplendent hair and flamboyant wardrobe. She has a very authoritarian appearance, and often adorns stylish suits and long, glamorous dresses, all white in color and details. Her trademark accessories are the harnesses and fur coats or shawls she always wears. Much like her sons, she has snowy white hair, although hers is white in her bangs and roots only, as the rest of her hair has several other colors, forming a rainbow. She wears her shoulder length hair in several hairstyles, depending on her outfit, the most common of them being a messy, loose style. She has light red eyes with white inner rings, icy blue middle rings, and light blue sclera, as well as thick white eyebrows and long, voluminous eyelashes. She shares the same traits as her children's, like her skin, which is of a bleached white color with white pigments all over her body, turning pink easily, and prominent canine teeth. Personality and Traits Despite her appearance marked by pure white, Ema can be described as a character who is amoral and not inherently good, even if her actions may tell otherwise. She carries herself in a very refined and unconventional manner, as her overall presentation points her to be a vain authority figure bathed in luxury and fashion, but her actual personality reveals an open and easygoing woman who is competent but holds a strong distaste for social structures and ideologies. Ema is utterly intimidating in appearance, personality and status. She abundantly boasts her power and makes good use of her influence, so much that her will alone is enough to scare off her enemies, fearing they might invoke her wrath. Despite not being a villain or antagonist, it should be noted that Ema's morality is completely alien, much like her origins. While she does understand and operate under acceptable social and moral conditions (mostly thanks to Zdenka's influence on her and her children's lives), her feelings towards humanity are condescending and literal. She sees humans as arrogant for killing each other and other species on the planet, as well as believing they hold a special place among other creatures and weighting their lives differently from theirs. From her point of view, humans are microscopic and no different than other animals. Ema argues the value of life was built by society and need of survival, and that it has no intrinsic value. During one of her conversations with Zdenka, she remarks thoughts and emotions are merely products of minor electric and chemical currents, comparing humans to merely being more complex than the electronic devices they built. When faced with a question about humanity's destructive potential, she points out that even if they were to destroy the planet, the only difference would be matter changing places and its formation. That is not to say, however, she sees humanity as completely worthless. Ema carries the burden of dedicating her immortality to restore order to the planet itself, including helping the human race. While she is amused by the idea of faith and religion humanity cherishes, and does see not only humans, but all existence — including herself — as simply matter, she does care about their existence and the millions of deaths that were inflicted on them. Ema does see people, and even herself, as "things", but she does appreciate their nature, efforts and ability to create art, beauty and love. Surprisingly enough, Ema has a rather childish side to her, such as being excited upon meeting new people she has been expecting to see, collecting animal plushies and using cute accessories, like fluffy bird pens and animal phone cases. She also seems to be a huge fan of the Magical Girl genre, as she often watches cartoons with said theme. She is quite personable with those around her, particularly her family and subordinates; she is strangely willing to indulge their whims and encourage their idiosyncrasies as well as her own. Story Weapons and Abilities Others Background Eon is an alternate spelling for aeon, which originally means "life" or "being", though its meaning then tended to "age", "forever" or "for eternity". In Gnostic lore, it denotes the emanations or extensions of God, in which deities manifest their thoughts or spiritual energy in the physical world on anthropomorphic representations that is not the deity itself, but a living form humans can comprehend. Aeon can also be used in reference to a period of a billion years (109), although it's more commonly defined as any long, indefinite, period. The term eon itself is a measure of time in the geologic time scale, in which its largest defined unit of time is the supereon. It contains two or more eras. Ema is based on the Greek god of the zodiac as well as endless and cyclical time Aion, who is often associated with a serpent thought to be Ouroboros and depicted as a youth within a circle representing either the zodiac or ceaseless time. Iris In the ancient beliefs of Japan, rainbows were the bridges that human ancestors took to descend to the planet. Also, Izanami and Izanagi, the male and female creators of the world in Japanese myth, "descended on the Floating Bridge of Heaven to create land from the ocean of chaos." In many texts this bridge is known as a rainbow. For Buddhists, the rainbow is "the highest state achievable before attaining Nirvana, where individual desire and consciousness are extinguished." Tamamo-no-Mae White Lady Trivia *If she lived in the real world, Ema would be of Irish and Japanese descent, like Nevan; in contrast to the latter, however, she points toward Japanese references. *Ema owns over 200 fur coats and shawls of widely varied types and sizes. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Right to Die characters Category:Characters Category:Right to Die: Reign Ruins characters Category:Right to Die: Ghast Glass characters